narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aburame Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host. Overview The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilizing insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the anime it was shown that they were rivals of the Kamizuru, a clan of bee users, until they defeated them in battle. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, a select few possess a Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects that is rare even among the clan's members. To date, only Shikuro and Torune are known to possess it. It has also been shown that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects, as seen when Shino used what looked like a bee to gather information for him during the Chūnin Exams, and later when Muta asked some worms to investigate what was happening below ground during a reconnaissance mission. Other Notable Clan Members * During Pain's invasion, an unnamed member of the clan accompanied Shibi along with Muta and Shino to confront Konan. * During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, an Aburame was seen alongside Hiruzen and his forces driving the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox out of the village. * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, a group of Aburame clan members used the Insect Jamming Technique in conjuction with the Hiding in Mist Technique used by Kirigakure shinobi to obscure the vision of Tobi and Madara Uchiha and prevent them from sensing the Allied Shinobi Forces. Trivia * means ''"oil woman". It also may be a variation of "Aburamushi" (油虫), which means "cockroach". Category:Clan Category:Canon